Blood Lust/1629
"No, I don't think the magic measuring device is broken, that value looks about right to me, if anything it might be a little... low." - Thea Levant concerning her massive mana capacity Thea Levant is a student and later professor at a magic academy in Greece. She is currently enrolling in every major magic academy in the world trying to learn everything there is to know about all forms of magic. Once she is done with her magic world tour, she starts working as a professor in one of the academies, although she is constantly mistaken for a student due to her young appearance. She has the powers Mystic Vampire Physiology, Supernatural Hunter Physiology, Messianic Plane Manipulation, Consciousness Transferal, Name Evocation and Deflection as they are described on the Super Power Wiki. Backstory After touring the worlds magic academies, Blood Lust is now working as a professor in one of the magic academies in Greece. Images 0e91aa0d6c5bb29f14fbb211a146d1a1.jpg 2d5e9a260096d8802e955fe57e446c77.jpg 3dd95e8b9cec5d40cc846b0ed67528d9.jpg 43d2217267435f100e8b48e28a7b64ad.jpg 45cc352ef3c66029f582d11466968d2f.jpg 96ef42c8335e4711df4fd6226e249ef4.jpg b10502d17418d1972774d45f0d46acef.jpg ee10b52434de96b4ac67592053ca3d54.jpg fcf23814b236897f404aefb055cd9b48.jpg d9fbcd3139404e1da9efc7aa99fd7dda.jpg Full Powers List The full list can be found on Blood Lust/Main. (Don't see much point in listing the entire thing over and over again, from this point onwards it will be listed like this plus any new powers or magic added). Mystic Vampire Physiology Magic Powers * Various Magical Powers (Currently 78) ** Blood Magic ** Shadow Magic ** Armament Magic ** Ninja Magic ** Magic Resistance ** Combat Magic ** Fear Magic ** Adaptive Magic ** Magic Replication ** Unplottable Magic ** Mystical Martial Arts ** Magic Negation ** Craftsmanship Magic ** Druidic Magic ** Onmyōdō ** Eye Magic ** Spirit Magic ** Demonic Magic ** Angelic Magic ** Mythic magic ** Alchemy ** Strength Magic ** Magic Combat ** Mysticism ** Magic Bestowal ** Enchantment ** Dragon Magic ** Anti-Magic ** Inscription Casting ** Dowsing ** Light-Shadow Magic ** Life and Death Magic ** Astral Magic ** Corruption Magic ' ** '''Curse Creation ' ** '''Intelligence Magic ** Invocation (New) *** Access & Occlusion *** Activation & Deactivation *** Command Inducement *** Disease Manipulation *** Magic **** Enchantment **** Incantation **** Spell Casting **** Transmutation *** Paralysis Inducement *** Subordination Manipulation *** True Name Manipulation ** Magic Augmentation (New) *** Enhance ley lines. *** Enhance the effects of magical objects, such as weaponry. *** Enhance any magical powers. *** Enhance any type of magic. *** Potion Amplification *** Power Augmentation if the target's powers originate from magic, as well as enhance the powers of a magical creature/being. *** Spell Amplification ** Magic Weaponry (New) *** Absolute Attack/Absolute Defense: The weapons can serve as the best offensive and defense. **** Cutting: The weapon is capable of cutting through anything. **** Pulverization: The user's weapons are able to destroy whatever get in their way with sheer physical strength. *** Magic: The user is able to wield and control different forms of magical powers. **** Magic Infusion: Empower the weapon with almost any kind of magic. **** Magic Empowerment: The user's weapon can be empowered by magical forces or items. **** Magical Energy Manipulation: The user is able to manipulate magical energy forces. **** Spell Casting: The weapon can allow the user to cast spells. ** Magical Regeneration (New) *** Regenerative Healing Factor/Supernatural Regeneration/Ultimate Regeneration ** Spell Reflection (New) ** Mystic Dragon Physiology (New) *** Dragon Magic *** Dragon Physiology **** Decelerated Aging or Semi-Immortality **** Dermal Armor/Scale Manifestation **** Elemental Breath **** Supernatural Condition ***** Supernatural Combat ***** Supernatural Durability ***** Supernatural Endurance ***** Supernatural Senses ***** Supernatural Strength ***** Supernatural Regeneration **** Flight by Wing Manifestation ***** Atmospheric Adaptation **** Magic Combat **** Magic Immunity **** Natural Weaponry ***** Claw Retraction ***** Enhanced Bite ***** Prehensile Tail ***** Prehensile Tongue **** Omnilingualism **** Thermal Resistance Supernatural Hunter Physiology Messianic Plane Manipulation Consciousness Transferal Name Evocation Deflection * Attack Reversal ** Counter ** Energy Redirection ** Projectile Enhancement * Energy Contact ** Energy Redirection ** Energy Resistance * Power Reflection ** Kinetic Force Redirection * Repulsion Field ** Aversion Field *** Attack Ignoring *** Bulletproof Durability *** Force Armor Generation *** Invulnerability Category:Blood Lust